


Gate to Darkness

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Deepthroat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild OoC, Multi, Oral, Sex Slave, Spandexverse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Link noticed when he started to come to was that it was cold. Everything felt cold around him, so much so that it cut through his skin and penetrated his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was basically a spur of the moment story, so it has little planning once so ever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

The first thing that Link noticed when he started to come to was that it was cold. Everything felt cold around him, so much so that it cut through his skin and penetrated his bones. Shivering harshly, the hero opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around to see if he could recognize where he was. He was in a cold, dank cell, but it wasn’t in as bad of a condition that he had originally thought it would be in. There weren’t any leaks coming from the ceiling and the concrete bricks looked brand new. It was as though the room had just been constructed. 

An amused chuckle floated around the cell, causing Link to jump. He looked around him and froze when he saw someone standing in the doorway. He could feel his blood run cold when he locked eyes with Ghirahim. The hero immediately ducked his head back down. 

At once, everything rushed back to him. He remembered leading a rebel force to defeat Demise and his minions. They had located the main fortress and had started to move in to penetrate inside when their army had suddenly been attacked. Ghirahim had swept in and easily overpowered the army.. But instead of killing Link like everyone had thought the demon would do, he kidnapped the hero. And after that, everything became blurry and he couldn’t remember much. 

Taking in a shuddering breath, Link lifted his head to look at Ghirahim for a second time. Ghirahim gave him a sadistic smile before he waltzed inside of the cell. The Demon Lord knelt down in front of Link and placed a hand under the hero’s chin. His eyes scanned the Skychild’s body, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Look who’s awake. I was getting worried that I had beaten you to death,” Ghirahim teased.

Link stared at Ghirahim with cautious eyes. Everything inside of the hero was trembling. Ghirahim saw how nervous the hero was and smiled widely. Fear looked so beautiful on the hero’s face. He couldn’t wait until he showed him to his master. 

“Come on Skychild. It’s time for you to meet my master,” Ghirahim said with excitement. 

Ghirahim grabbed the chains that were connected to Link’s handcuffs. Giving the chains an experimental tug, the Demon Lord began pulling Link towards him. The hero struggled in his bonds as best as he could. Link pulled the handcuffs towards him, trying to remove the chains from Ghirahim’s grip. However, the demon was much stronger than him at the moment. So, instead of actually getting free, all that Link accomplished was stumbling into Ghirahim’s grasp. 

Everything became still around Link and Ghirahim. The hero slowly looked up towards the demon, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks. A pleased growl left Ghirahim’s mouth before he leaned down. His breath brushed against Link’s ear, causing the hero to shiver. 

“Such a pretty blush you have Skychild. I wonder what else will make that blush appear,” Ghirahim purred. 

Link blushed even harder and yelped as he was dragged out of his cell. The hero contemplated about whether or not attacking Ghirahim would be a smart thing to do. He looked down at the handcuffs around his wrists before sighing. It wouldn’t be easy to escape the handcuffs without any of his gear to help him out. Not to mention, Ghirahim probably had taken precautions to make sure the hero didn’t escape the castle. 

Sighing at his pathetic situation, Link just let Ghirahim drag him down the dark hallway. As they continued walking down the hall, Link’s stomach started twisting up in knots. He wasn’t even sure what to expect from Demise. His only experience with the other demon had been the few seconds that they had spent talking before the demon left. He remembered his battles with the Imprisoned and so far, his situation wasn’t looking too good for him. Those battles had been heart racing and terrifying. 

A sudden tug pulled Link out of his stupor. Blinking his eyes rapidly, the hero noticed that he was in a large throne room. And sitting right in the center was Demise with his head held high. Link’s heart started beating faster as he looked right into the eyes of the demon. Demise was smirking at him, his chin resting on the back of one of his hands. 

“I see that you’ve brought me the hero Ghirahim,” Demise stated, his smirk never leaving his face.

Link could practically feel the excitement flowing off of Ghirahim. The hero’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His confusion swiftly left him though as he was dragged further into the throne room. They continued walking until they were right in front of Demise. Link swallowed as he took in the intimidating size of the demon in front of him. While Demise was nowhere near the size as he was when he was the Imprisoned, he was still much larger than Link was. Even one of his hands was larger than the hero’s head. 

An amused chuckle from Demise caused a shiver to go through Link’s body. “Our poor hero seems…nervous. Are you nervous, hero of the Goddess?”

Link could barely stop his body from trembling, which made answering Demise’s question extremely difficult. So, the hero settled for bowing his head and shutting his eyes tightly. Demise laughed at the display. 

“Such a submissive hero that we have in our midst!” Demise stated before smirking down at Link again. 

The hero’s head was bowed at the moment, so he never noticed the gleams that entered Demise’s and Ghirahim’s eyes. The two demons locked eyes with each other and silently decided their course of action. 

“Ghirahim, for your success in destroying the rebel army and capturing the hero, this child is yours from this day forth. You may use him for…whatever you wish,” Demise said. 

Link snapped his head up in horror. He didn’t like the tone that Demise had suddenly taken. Looking over to Ghirahim, Link noticed that the Demon Lord was smirking towards his master. The hero looked back towards Demise, where he noticed a similar smirk. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. The demons had planned something. 

Bowing deeply, Ghirahim locked eyes with his master. “Thank you Master. I will take your generous gift with open arms.”

“Well demonstrate just how gracious you are of my gift then, my sword,” Demise said before relaxing on his throne. 

Link looked back and forth between the two demons, both of which were smirking at him. Having the distinct feeling that he was missing something, Link started to back away. However, Ghirahim’s grip around the chains were still tight. The Demon Lord flashed him a glance before he started walking towards the hero. Shaking in fear, Link continued backing away from Ghirahim until he ended up tripping over his feet. The hero yelped before he fell back to the floor. 

Ghirahim’s eyes flashed before he pounced. He pinned Link’s wrists to the ground and growled loudly in the hero’s ear, reveling in the fear that was coming off of the child’s body. Straddling Link’s hips, Ghirahim moved down until he was kissing the hero. Link was whimpering softly and he shook his head, trying to break the kiss in some way. However, Ghirahim just growled out in warning before moving on of his hands to grab a clump of the hero’s hair. 

Link’s eyes flew open when he felt a slick tongue moving across his lips. Whimpering even louder, Link started shaking his head again. Ghirahim’s hand tightened around Link’s hair before he pulled harshly. The hero opened his mouth to cry out, only to have his mouth plundered by the Demon Lord’s thick tongue. Link choked as he felt his mouth being molested, even down to the smallest crevice. 

The kiss ended a few minutes later, leaving Link panting and Ghirahim smirking. A flush came across the hero’s cheeks and neck. Small tears were collecting in the edges of Link’s eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. But the kicker was the glazed look of the hero’s eyes. 

Licking his lips, Ghirahim dragged Link from off of the ground. He moved the hero so that he was facing his master. Ghirahim flashed his master a glance and noticed the lust that went through the demon’s body. Groaning at the smell that was starting to enter the room, the Demon Lord sat down behind Link so that his chest was to the hero’s back. Flashing his master one last look, Ghirahim gave a seductive smile before turning Link’s head towards his. 

Link whimpered when his mouth was pulled into another kiss. At once, Ghirahim forced his mouth open and tangled his tongue with the hero’s. But instead of pinning down Link’s arms like he had before, the demon’s hands began to roam. The nimble fingers explored the hero’s chest, running up and down the smooth muscles. 

“Take off his tunic Ghirahim,” Demise said with a thick voice. 

Ghirahim broke the kiss and licked at the hero’s kiss-swollen lips. “Yes Master,” the Demon Lord breathed out. 

Both of Ghirahim’s hands played with the hem of the hero’s tunic before he began pulling it off the Link’s chest. This seemed to break the hero out of the dazed state that he was in and he immediately started struggling. Ghirahim growled loudly and ripped Link’s tunic to shreds. The hero gasped loudly and tried to get away from the demon’s grasp, only to be held back by some invisible force. 

Looking down at his wrists, Link now saw diamonds curled around the cuffs. His eyes fell shut when he felt Ghirahim’s breath against his ear. “This is what happens to bad boys who don’t like to follow their master’s orders,” Ghirahim breathed into his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. 

Link whined deep in his throat. He didn’t even know what was going on anymore. One moment, he was being handed over to Ghirahim and the next, he was being molested by the demon. And what was worse was the he was being molested in front of Demise. Ghirahim’s hands felt as though they were covering every part of his body and he had to chant in head that he didn’t want the touch. But no matter how many times he chanted or screamed in his mind, his body didn’t seem to want to listen. 

Ghirahim looked satisfied with the new bonds and continued with exploring every part of his reward. Now that the hero’s tunic was no longer blocking his progress, he began teasing every part of Link’s chest. His eyes honed in on the hard nipples that were on the hero’s chest. Chuckling under his breath, Ghirahim moved his fingers up to pinch the nubs as hard as he could. This dragged a mewl out of the hero’s mouth, which caused Ghirahim’s cock to jump. 

Ghirahim’s hands continued moving down Link’s chest until they were lingering on the edge of the hero’s pants. Smirking widely, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and vanished the pants without a second thought. It wasn’t as though Link would need his pants any time soon. Link doubled over due to the exposure and tried to hide the fact that he was getting aroused in front of his two worst enemies, one of which had caused the condition in the first place. 

But nothing escaped the two demons. They both licked their lips, taking in the provocative position of the hero. His legs were gapped open slightly, revealing the hero’s pulsing cock right in the center. He was dripping pre-cum at that point, whimpering under his breath. With every pulse of his heart, his arousal spiked and everything twitched. 

After admiring the view for a few seconds, Ghirahim reached down and palmed Link’s cock with his hand. “Now, tell my Master how good you’re feeling,” Ghirahim purred out. 

Link shook his head rapidly, keeping his gaze away from Demise’s at all costs. Ghirahim hummed in displeasure and tightened his grip around the thick arousal in his hands before he began stroking his hand up and down. A loud moan left Link’s mouth before he could stop it. The blush on his face grew brighter, but he made sure to keep his head down. If anything else, he would keep at least some of his dignity. 

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and looked up at his master. Demise was reclining on this throne, watching his sword’s every move. He just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head up slightly. The Demon Lord smirked and moved the hand that wasn’t on Link’s cock up to the hero’s hair. Tangling his fingers in the thick locks, he pulled harshly and forced Link’s head up. 

A grunt left Link’s mouth and his eyes flew open in response to having his hair pulled. His eyes locked with Demise and the tears that had collected in his eyes started to fall. His eyes fell shut when Ghirahim resumed his stroking. Pleasure surged through the hero’s veins and he involuntarily started to thrusts his hips into Ghirahim’s tight grip. Behind him, Link felt the Demon Lord’s obvious arousal. 

Fear thumped in his heart and Link tried to move away, only to be held in place by the bonds created by Ghirahim. He tried to break out of the bonds, even though he knew that it was hopeless. A sharp pain on his backside caused Link to cry out before he snapped his head back in shock. The hero could feel the heat radiating off of his behind and a stinging bite was still lingering from the spot where Ghirahim had spanked him. Link’s eyes were wide in shock and his breath hitched. 

Ghirahim spanked Link’s bottom again, causing the hero to rock forward due to the impact. Link cried out again at the stinging pain, but there was a sliver of pleasure in the last hit. The hand around his cock never slowed down in its pace, teasing at the slit on top before stroking the length. 

Sudden movement in front of Link caused the hero to open his eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that he was face-to-face with Demise’s large cock. His eyes were wide in horror and he recoiled back. Another hit on his behind shocked Link before shuddered. 

“Suck my Master’s cock Skychild,” Ghirahim growled out, stroking Link harder. 

Link shook his head. He had given up the rest of his dignity by letting his body succumb to the pleasure, but he wouldn’t suck his enemy’s cock. Clenching his jaw, Link shut his eyes and bowed his head. Both demons narrowed their eyes at the defiant display. A thought went through Ghirahim’s head. He did have one way to make the Skychild submit to their desires. 

Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim watched with close eyes as Link’s muscles tensed. The hero shivered when he felt a sudden coldness inside of him and he looked down. Squeezing his back muscles, Link shuddered when he felt something drip out of his entrance and onto the floor. Looking between his legs, he saw that the liquid looked clear and thick. He kept his head down, even when Ghirahim pressed himself to the hero’s back. 

“I shall being generous this time Skychild. But if you disobey my orders again, I will not be as lenient,” Ghirahim whispered before thrusting inside of Link. 

Link screamed as he felt the demon’s cock inside of him. It feel incredibly big inside of him and his muscles seized up in shock and pain. Ghirahim didn’t give him a moment to rest and just started thrusting inside of the hero. Link whined at the feeling and gritted his teeth at the feeling. It hurt badly, that was a fact. But there was some part of him that found some pleasure in the pain and unfortunately for the hero, that part of his mind had started taken over.

After a while, the sharp pain disappeared and was replaced by a pleasure just as intense. Small moans were leaving Link’s mouth, ranging from gasps to loud moans. His mouth fell open when he felt Ghirahim’s cock press against his prostate. It caused a circuit of pleasure to shoot right towards Link’s cock. 

Link then realized just how close he was to his orgasm. He tightened his muscles, trying to hold back the feeling in some way. However, Ghirahim recognized the signs of the hero’s climax and took it to his advantage. Wrapping one of his arms around the Skychild’s chest, the other hand quickly stroked the hero’s cock. Link moaned loudly before he felt a pulling sensation in his balls. He writhed and twisted in Ghirahim’s grasp, trying to lessen the feeling of pleasure in anyway. But the Demon Lord’s ministrations didn’t help at all. 

Link’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as his orgasm was practically ripped out of him. Ghirahim’s hand was moving up and down his cock quickly, dragging out his pleasure for as long as he could. Evidence of his orgasm splattered across Link’s thighs and on the floor in front of him. The hero slumped against Ghirahim’s chest as exhaustion hit. 

Link felt a large hand touching his face before it moved it upward. His mouth fell open involuntarily and something thick resting on his bottom lip. Blinking at the blurry figure in front of him, Link pulled the thick mass into his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed when he tasted something salty and he tried to shake himself out of his dazed state. 

Once his vision was clear, Link shouted around Demise’s cock, which had slipped into his mouth while he had been unaware. Behind him, Ghirahim was resuming his thrusts, smacking his hips against Link’s behind. The hero groaned at the feeling, causing Demise to moan appreciatively before grabbing onto the back of Link’s head. Without warning, both demons started thrusting into the hero. 

Link felt his throat tightened up as Demise’s large cock slid down his throat. However, the demon didn’t pay any attention to his discomfort and continued to thrust into the hero’s mouth. Behind Link, Ghirahim had sped up his pace and tried to rock in time of his master. 

Link’s cock gave an interested twitch as pleasure assaulted his senses. He whined loudly, hoping that either demon would hurry and give him a break. However, neither demon looked as though they were close to finishing. 

“Ah…hero, your gripping onto me so tightly,” Ghirahim breathed into Link’s ear. 

The hero shivered at the words and unconsciously sucked harder on Demise’s cock. A chuckle left the demon’s mouth and he tightened his hand around Link’s hair. “I think the hero likes your voice Ghirahim. Why don’t you tell just him how much you enjoy being inside of him.”

“Oh Master, he’s so hot inside and he just keeps sucking me inside. It’s like he doesn’t want me to leave his body,” Ghirahim moaned out to his master, a smile on his face. 

Demise gave his sword a smirk and pulled the hero’s face closer to the root of his cock. “Then why don’t we comply with his wish?” 

Both demons locked eyes with each other before they thrust into Link’s body at the same time. The hero screamed in shock, his eyes wide. Looking down at the hero, Demise noticed that Link’s pupils were blown wide, the smallest amount of blue showing through. His hand ran through the hero’s hair, cradling the small head in his large hand. Link moaned deep in his throat and shut his eyes at the feeling. 

Link wasn’t even sure what he was feeling. It was as though he was in another world. The feeling of Demise in his mouth and Ghirahim inside of him brought out something. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling at all. There was still a part of him that wanted to escape from his predicament, but his desire had already taken over his body and refused to leave. And weirdly enough, he was alright that. 

Ghirahim gasped as Link suddenly started to tighten up around him. Gritting his teeth at the spike of pleasure, the Demon Lord started to quicken his thrusts and slammed deep inside of Link. The hero moaned loudly and sucked hard on Demise’s cock. In response, Demise grabbed onto Link’s head and thrust down into the hero’s throat, which caused Link to tighten up again. 

A shiver went through Link’s body as he felt his entire body start to clench up. His orgasm was coming and judging by how both demons had quickened their thrusts, they were close too. Link swallowed Demise down to the root while he tightened his inner muscles around Ghirahim. 

Ghirahim’s mouth fell open and a moan left his mouth. Biting down on his lip, the Demon Lord moved one of his hands away from Link’s hip and wound it around to grasp the hero’s cock. The tip was flushed a deep red and completely wet with pre-cum. Rubbing his thumb over the slit, Ghirahim stroked Link in time with his thrusts. As his hand reached the root of Link’s cock, he moved down further to cup the hero’s balls, rolling them in his fingers. 

Link gave an appreciative groan and thrust back, trying to get Ghirahim deeper inside of him. He felt Ghirahim’s cock constantly rubbing against his prostate, which caused large sparks of pleasure to erupt in his entire body. The grip on his hair tightened and he felt Demise’s cock start to twitch in his mouth. Link braced himself for what he knew was coming, but he still wasn’t prepared for the moment when Demise orgasms. The thick liquid shot down his throat in waves, causing the hero to cough at the abundance. 

Ghirahim moaned in Link’s ear and buried himself all the way to the hilt inside of Link before he climaxed. Link whined at the feeling and squirmed under Ghirahim. The Demon Lord growled at the feeling and he went back to stroking Link quickly, ripping the hero’s orgasm right out of him. Link’s body shook due to the intensity of the orgasm, leaving him dazed for several minutes. 

When Link came to, he heard Demise and Ghirahim talking amongst themselves. He blinked, still somewhat in a daze. He looked at Ghirahim with furrowed eyebrows and the Demon Lord spared him a glance before focusing his entire attention on the hero. 

“Look who’s awake Master,” Ghirahim said.

Demise looked down from his throne and gave a small smirk. “So I see. I guess that we were too much for the hero to handle.”

Link frowned at the comment and looked at both demons cautiously. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect after what had happened. His nerves were jittering rapidly under his skin. Not to mention, he felt sore. Sore but strangely calm. Biting his lip, Link look up at the two demons with wide eyes, waiting expectantly to hear what would happen to him. 

Ghirahim noticed the nervous glint in Link’s eyes and he looked towards his master. Demise just nodded his head and leaned back against his throne. The smirk on his face grew as he looked down at the hero.

“Ghirahim, show the hero where he’ll be sleeping from now on. And give him some new clothes as well. Those rags that he had before will not suffice,” Demise commanded. 

Ghirahim bowed down in front of his master before standing back up. “Yes Master. Come Skychild,” Ghirahim said before snapping his fingers. 

At once, the bonds around Link’s hands disappeared. The hero stood up and looked over to where Ghirahim had walked off to. Lowering his head instinctively, Link walked towards Ghirahim as carefully as he could since his backside was throbbing painfully. He heard chuckles from both Demise and Ghirahim and a blush came across his face. Looking up at Ghirahim, the Demon Lord gave him a smile before grabbing onto his hand. He began pulling the hero towards his room and Link let him lead the way.


End file.
